


Masked Mischief

by Pikaphilia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Light Dom/sub, Massage, Pokephilia, Pokken Tournament, Romance, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikaphilia/pseuds/Pikaphilia
Summary: A trainer has trouble controlling urges towards his spandex-clad Pikachu, not at all helped when she begins to demand a little extra pampering.
Relationships: Pikachu (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Masked Mischief

Heaving a deep sigh, I laid my heavy backpack down at the door and shrugged off my coat. The telltale patter of little feet indicated that Pikachu was not far behind me.

The place we’d be staying in for a few days was nice enough. It was a little on the small side for the extravagant price, but cozy, the somewhat aged design and creamy walls favoring it with a quiet, homely warmth. The beige carpet was spotless, the opulent king-sized bed in the center of the room looked like someone had taken an iron to it, and the dark wooden bedside tables gleamed like they’d been attended to by a particularly fastidious Minccino.

I gazed numbly around the room, still standing in the doorway. It had been a particularly long day. It sometimes felt like I’d been doing this for half my life already, an exhaustive amount of training and battles, but it had finally begun to pay off—Pikachu and I had reached the final stretch of the Iron League, the Ferrum Championship almost in reach. I was incredibly proud of her.

Pikachu passed me at the door, obviously eager to get inside the comfortably warm hotel room. Her black-tipped tail brushed against the back of my knees as she went by, and she turned her head back to me, flashing her teeth in a playful smile.

The little devil. She should have been even more exhausted than I was—she was the one who did all the battling, after all—but she had been perfectly lively on the way back to our room. Still had some bounce to her step, even. Pokémon were just made of tougher stuff than humans, I supposed.

She immediately padded off towards the on-suite bathroom, and I resisted the urge to stare after her as she went. My resolve didn’t hold long, as per usual.

See, I kind of have a problem.

I couldn’t tell you when it was that I first looked at her and thought she was attractive. Really, I couldn’t. But it’d happened, it’d escalated, and by now I didn’t really have much fight in me where Pikachu’s butt was concerned. Or any other part of her. The form-fitting wrestling suit she wore didn’t do me any favors, either. Or rather, it did, but it wasn’t a favor that was healthy for me to indulge in.

I was spared further perverted guilt as she rounded the corner to the bathroom, slipping out of sight.

 _Come on_ , I thought. _You’ve got to get over this._

I’d never touched her that way, of course. Never even broached the subject, despite how head over heels I was for her. It just wasn’t done. A guy having “relations” with his Gardevoir was shameful enough—I’d probably be nailed to a cross if people knew I was lusting after a Pokémon a fraction of my height.

Even disregarding the obvious taboo, Pokémon were usually much more open about sex than humans—as all the “daycares” out there could probably attest—and Pikachu had never once made an advance on me. As her trainer it just didn’t feel right to be the one to initiate something like that, and I didn’t want to risk irrevocably ruining our relationship just because I couldn’t stop thinking with my dick. If I made an advance and she wasn’t interested, I’d probably drop dead from the awkwardness and regret. Or at least wish that I had.

So I’d played it safe, only stealing glances when I knew she wasn’t looking. And that was all. I had _some_ self control, thank you very much.

But it _really_ didn’t help when she pranced around in that scandalous spandex suit all of the time. Battles were one thing, it was her persona—and the crowds loved it—but it was hard to get her to take the suit off even when we were done for the day. I’d often asked myself how a Pokémon wearing clothes could seem so much more indecent than when they just ran around in the nude, but hadn’t gotten a response from anything but my lower region. Did nobody else see how obscene it was, the skintight suit accentuating the thick curves of her thighs and butt in all the right places? 

Was I really just that far gone? 

I shook my head, trying to banish the thoughts.

_I’m an upstanding, morally incorruptible Pokémon trainer. I absolutely do not fantasize about fucking and being fucked by my Pikachu almost every waking hour of every god damn day._

Sighing again, I shut the door, kicked off my shoes and promptly threw myself onto the bed, burying my face into the gorgeously soft bedding. It really had been an exhausting day, and I was tired enough that I could have fallen asleep immediately if only I hadn’t been so damn aroused.

That was a conflict of interests I was all too familiar with. Pikachu insisted on sleeping near, most often _on_ me, seemingly oblivious to the effect she had on my body. Arceus knows what I had done to deserve the nights I spent horny out of my mind as her plush form lay contentedly on my chest, unable to either relieve myself or go to sleep.

I ground my face deeper into the bed with a groan and resisted doing the same thing with that other, ever-problematic part of my body.

A returning pitter-patter informed me that Pikachu was done with her business in the bathroom, and I felt a slight sink in the mattress as she hopped up onto the bed. There was a small prod at my side a moment later.

“Hey, superstar,” I said into the bed, my voice muffled. “Don’t mind me, I’m just about to expire.”

She prodded me again, and I made an incoherent noise in response. She prodded harder, jabbing a digit into my side. 

I sat up with more than a little reluctance, rubbing my eyes as I turned to face the source of my eternal anguish. “Yes?” I asked, inspecting her.

She was, of course, still wearing the suit. It hugged her body tightly in alternating black and orange, with some white and red thrown in for decoration. Her chest and legs were covered, but the short yellow fur around her midriff was left tantalizingly exposed. Bright eyes stared at me from underneath the colorful luchador mask, and her black-tipped tail was bobbing up and down in the anticipatory way it usually did when she thought she’d had a clever idea.

They were almost never clever.

She fixed me with watery eyes, tugging futilely at the corners of her mask, her expression pained. “ _Pika…_ ” she said, a quiet plea that could thaw even a Glalie’s frosty old heart.

I had to give her some credit; anyone who didn’t know her as well as I did would have probably been suckered by the act.

“You do know,” I said, deadpan, “that _I_ knowyou are fully capable of getting that on and off yourself?”

The pitiable look was gone faster than a bolt of lightning, swiftly replaced with heated stubbornness. Her rosy-red cheeks ballooned with indignation. If you haven’t had the pleasure of seeing it, let me tell you—few can pout like a Pikachu can.

“ _Chu_!” she said hotly, stamping one foot harmlessly down into the bed.

“Alright, alright,” I conceded, trying not to laugh. “C’mere, you spoiled little mouse.”

That got me a happy squeal, and she all but threw herself onto my lap, her tiny back quickly snuggling into place against my chest. I tried to act normal as she got comfortable, wriggling her butt over my crotch. Even the most naive of Pokémon would grow suspicious if they felt something hard poking them in the ass.

Mercifully, and a little disappointingly, she never seemed very attentive to those sorts of things.

 _Yes,_ I thought, _this is truly my own personal heaven-slash-hell_.

Carefully peeling off her mask, I tossed it to the side and began to gently stroke her head with the tips of my fingers, digging them into the short fur. I made sure to give her ears some attention too, enjoying how they twitched as I ran my hands up them. Pikachu gave a contented sigh, leaning back into me, clearly having had this outcome in mind when she came to me for “help”. 

Not that I minded one bit. 

Several minutes of peaceful petting elapsed before she stirred again.

“ _Pi-pikachu_?” she asked, a questioning tone to her voice, craning her neck to look up at me. It was kind of adorable. _Everything_ she did was kind of adorable, actually. Or, who was I kidding, a lot adorable.

I stirred, realizing I was staring at her, and lifted my hand from her head. “Sorry, what was that?”

She frowned at the lost contact. “ _Pi…_ ” she said, reaching one tiny arm up to grab at my hand, pulling it to her other paw and pushing her small palm up against the tips of my fingers.

I looked down at the point of contact, frowning, then back up at her face. “You want me to massage your paw?”

She gave me a couple of enthusiastic nods, ears bobbing.

That was new. She didn’t really use her limbs to attack much in battle—her tail did most of the work, when electricity wouldn’t suffice. She _had_ done a lot of running around, though, so I figured it wasn’t too strange a request. Maybe it had all added up more than I thought.

Well, there was no harm in indulging her. Besides, it wasn’t like I needed a reason to mess around with her cute little paws other than being a complete degenerate.

“Like this?” I asked, experimentally pushing into her tiny palm with one thumb.

“ _Pika…_ ” she sighed, seemingly enjoying it. She leaned back into me again, getting comfortable.

I took her other paw in my unoccupied hand, resting one in each of my open palms and putting my thumbs on top, mirroring my kneading motions. That got a pleased little “ _Chaaa_ ”, and she snuggled deeper into me.

My breath hitched as she inadvertently rubbed against my crotch again, and I only barely stopped myself from freezing up as one of her ears twitched in response.

I continued the massage without pause, hoping that she didn’t think too much about it and that she couldn’t feel my rapidly beating heart. A second passed, and if she had noticed anything then she had apparently deemed it not worth making a fuss about. I allowed myself to relax.

I soon lost track of the time I spent sitting there, idly playing with her paws. The warmth of the hotel room, the softness of the bed, her weight against my chest and the quiet little coos and sighs she gave all did their part to lull me towards my own much-awaited slumber. I began to find it hard to keep my eyes open, even despite the motions of my hands and the fact that I was still sitting up.

“Hey,” I mumbled, leaning over her to lightly rest my chin on her head, enjoying the plush feeling of her fur. “Not that this isn’t the coziest thing ever, but mind if I stop for now? I’m just about nodding off here.”

She stirred, obviously a little sleepy herself, protesting as my thumbs ceased their motions. Lifting her off my lap, I gently lay her down elsewhere on the bed and gave her head one last ruffle. She’d probably go straight to sleep.

Impromptu massage sessions done for the day, I wasted no further time, quickly laying my head down on the unbelievably comfortable pillows—perhaps the exorbitant price of the rooms here had been worth it after all.

I’d always been quick to get to sleep, and I probably would have drifted off immediately if I hadn’t felt that insistent prodding at my side again.

I responded with something approximating a caveman’s grunt. The prodding continued for a few more seconds, and then stopped when I ignored it. Thank Arceus, maybe she’d finally let me rest. She could be a bit much sometimes.

I was dimly aware of her moving up the bed, stopping close to my head. 

When she wasn’t sleeping _on_ me she would often sleep close to my face, so that wasn’t unusual. Of course, I’d usually wake up to find that she’d still moved to sleeping on me at some point in the night. I figured she just wanted to lie down closer to me.

But then I felt one soft fuzzy paw prod at my face, pushing in my cheek, and I couldn’t stop the corners of my mouth from curling up a little in response.

I often poked at her cheeks as a token of affection—they were just too darn cute—so a little revenge on her part was justified, and it was an adorable gesture besides. Still, why did she have to be so demanding _tonight_? Of course the time she really wanted my attention was the one time I was too out of it to reciprocate.

“Sorry, but no one’s home right now”, I mumbled into the pillow. “Come again tomorrow.”

She poked at me a few more times, then seemingly gave up. A big part of me was curious as to what she wanted enough to pester me for this long, but all the other parts of me were just holding up big signs that had “SLEEP” written on them.

 _I’ll ask her when I wake up_ , I thought, finally passing out.

I dreamed of electric mice.

***

The next morning was quieter than I’d expected. Pikachu and I were sitting together in the hotel’s dining area, a quaint little room at the back of the ground floor. We had gotten up early and had the place mostly to ourselves, the only other activity in the room being the occasional staff member gliding across the polished wooden floor.

I sat at a small circular table on a comfortable white-cushioned chair. Pikachu sat directly across from me—already wearing her outfit—in a booster seat designed for Pokémon that was helping to make up for her lack of height. She didn’t seem particularly pleased with the situation, especially when one of the waiting staff did a poor job of hiding their smile as they passed by. I did a much better job of hiding mine, lest Pikachu’s scowl become thunderous.

Swallowing down a bite of my toast, I started to question her about the previous night, still very curious to know what she had wanted from me. She surprised me by immediately turning evasive, dodging the subject entirely. One of the many perks of being a Pokémon was that the whole “no comment” thing was a lot easier to pass off when you had the excuse of not being able to speak English.

I didn’t push her for an answer. A couple years of experience said that when she had something on her mind I’d usually find out what it was sooner rather than later. She’d always been quick to go after what she wanted.

Taking her silence in nonchalant acceptance, I turned the topic to the opponents we were going to face today, which seemed to engage her enough to pull her out of her quiet spell. We ended up leaving the hotel in high spirits, ready for another round of hectic battles.

Pikachu excelled that day, as per usual. Standing out in those packed stadiums with the roaring noise of the crowd on every side had always been nerve-wracking for me, but Pikachu revelled in it. She was exultant in victory, always quick to smile and wave to the crowd as soon as her opponent was down for the count.

Between that, her flashy battling style and the luchador gimmick, she was getting almost scarily popular. A few crazy fans had already asked for a paw-print autograph, and I’d even been contacted by some companies wanting to get their brands on her suit. I wondered whether she was going to start a trend.

That night in our cozy hotel room began much the same as the last. One spoiled Pikachu, one tranquil head-patting session, one loftily-demanded paw massage. I happily obliged her, not nearly as tired as I was last night.

And I waited to see if she would try to get my attention again. 

It wasn’t long before she did. I had scarcely stopped my ministrations, only just pulling my hands away when her ears shot up, snapping ramrod straight. She quickly climbed to her feet, almost bonking the top of her head against my chin as she did.

I leaned back, watching her curiously. _Whatever it is,_ I thought, _I guess she doesn’t want to miss her chance this time._

She turned to face me, expression eager, eyes bright with what I had long since identified as her trademark mischievous glint. Her tail bobbed up and down.

I tried not to smile at how completely transparent she was. “What’s up?” I asked, humoring her. “Something on your mind?”

She nodded enthusiastically, even adding repeated little “ _Pi_ ” sounds. It was cute enough that I probably wouldn’t mind giving her whatever she wanted.

“Are you gonna clue me in, then? I’m not a psychic type, you know.”

She nodded once more, drawing closer to me. I drew in a tight breath, suddenly uncomfortable with how close she was—it was different when we were face to face like this. I tried not to show it, fighting to keep from looking away.

I needn’t have worried. She simply parked her butt down on the bed, this time facing towards me. Then she wriggled her feet at me, pointing at one of them with one tiny finger.

I blinked. “Oh. You want me to massage your feet, too?”

“ _Pikachu!_ ” she confirmed, her expression bright and eager.

Was that all she had wanted last night? A foot massage? I’d expected something more. I mean, in her case they were all paws, really. Hind or front, not much difference besides the shape.

She bent forward, reaching down and pulling off her tiny socks, dropping them on the bed. I stared at her now exposed feet, and she wriggled them at me again, a small smile on her face. It was probably just me, but her gaze felt oddly penetrating.

I had never identified as a “foot guy”, but that was only as far as humans went. I had to admit, something about Pikachu’s cute little feet was enticing.

I found myself moving forward to touch them before I could really process what I was doing. 

What was it I’d just thought? That there wasn’t much difference between massaging her “feet” and massaging her “hands”? Yes, that was what cool, reasonable logic had said.

Having gotten this close to starting, my gut was now telling me there was a distinctive difference, and I was having second thoughts. It would probably be fine, wouldn’t it? I had already massaged her front paws, and it had been nice and wholesome. I was just doing my cute little Pokémon a favor after she’d worked hard all day for me. There was nothing weird about this.

I tentatively took the first hind-paw in my hand, cradling it and running a thumb smoothly down the underside. She shivered in response, scooting closer.

Okay, maybe there was something weird about this. At least on my end. No problem. I just had to make it through without giving away what an utter pervert I was.

I opted for the same technique I’d employed with her front paws, taking one in each hand and mirroring my motions across both of her feet, my thumbs gliding up and down her short fur as I set to work, stopping to apply pressure as I went.

And as I pampered her, drawing out short little gasps and moans, I _really_ couldn’t shake the feeling that this was somehow far more sexual than touching her front paws had been. 

Despite my best intentions, I felt myself getting hard. I’d heard most Pokémon’s paws were more sensitive than a human’s hands and feet, but this was absurd. Could she _please_ not make those utterly shameless noises?

I glanced up at her face, to see if she had noticed how flustered I was getting, and her eyes were waiting for mine. Something dangerous sparked there, and I immediately broke eye contact, feeling my face grow hot.

Yeah, this was bad _._ I was starting to get the impression that I might have overestimated her naivety.

Obviously a large part of me desperately wanted her to realize how I felt about her, and reason told me that she hadn’t reproached me yet, but I was still too terrified of rejection to take any chances right now. A sudden vision of her looking at me in disgust flashed across my mind’s eye, and I cringed. It wasn’t the first time I’d had it.

“W-well,” I said, my voice coming out a little shaky. “That’s probably enough spoiling for today.” I withdrew my hands, giving one foot a final pat, trying to get my voice back to normal. “Feeling better now?”

“ _Pi…_ ” she said, slowly, still carefully watching my face. I thought that perhaps she looked a little disappointed—it had been a short session, after all—but she didn’t push any further. Then, like a switch had been flipped, she gave me a winning smile, all bubbly brightness again. She promptly set about removing the rest of her outfit.

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She was usually more mellow once she’d taken it off, and I wouldn’t get aroused as easily with it out of the picture for the rest of the night. I still made it a point to look away as she stripped, not needing any further reasons to get riled up.

I could have sworn for a moment that I heard her scoff as I did.

***

On the third night, I was wiser. On guard. Not that my usual resistance amounted to much of anything, but hey, a guy’s gotta try.

Pikachu was as boisterous as I was cautious, though, and tonight she seemed to have decided to dial it up a notch. I had scarcely tipped backwards onto our bed when she threw herself on me in turn, landing with a light thump on my chest.

“Ow,” I said, in mock pain. “Mind giving a guy a little warning before you flying press him?”

She laughed, leaning over me and putting her paws on either side of my face, pushing in my cheeks. She towered over me from this point of view, her head eclipsing the ceiling light behind her, just barely shielding my eyes from its glare. It gave her somewhat of a holy backlight effect.

Yeah, right. Whatever she was, it definitely wasn’t holy. I found my voice again, and it came out a little squished between her paws. “Not planning to give me a break tonight either, huh?” 

“ _Chu._ ” 

I reached up, pulling her paws off my cheeks and holding them in my hands. She smiled down at me, and I smiled back.

It was nice. Just interacting with her in a purely platonic way, not having to feel guilty or ashamed. I felt my smile flag a little at the thought, but quickly fixed it back in place. It wasn’t fair to spoil a moment like this just because I had issues.

Pikachu eventually pulled her paws free of my grip—with only a minor effort—then pushed them flat into my open palms, beginning to draw little circles on me, her fur gliding gently across my skin.

I didn’t hold back on the snark, fixing her with a smirk. “What’s this? Returning the favor for once?”

She gave me a snappy “shut-up” look, but continued, a cute frown on her face as she concentrated on my hands, running her soft paws up my fingers now, stopping to wrap them around the tips and squeeze a little. I just let her be, staring up at her face like she was my whole world. 

She pretty much was.

All good things come to an end, though, and she soon ceased playing with my hands, finally hopping off me. I wasn’t remotely surprised when only a minute later she was standing next to my head, holding her paws out towards me like a high-class lady awaiting an expensive manicure.

“The shoe doesn’t stay on the other foot for long, does it?” I asked, dryly.

She gave me a smug grin from under her mask and beckoned me with one tiny finger—asking me to sit up so that she could settle into her usual spot on my lap.

I wasn’t sure it was a good idea. The head patting would undoubtedly lead to the paw massage, and the paw massage would almost definitely lead into the foot massage again. I’d cut it close enough yesterday as it was, and I hadn’t even had the chance to “relieve” myself since then. It would probably be worse this time around.

Pikachu was still looking down at me, shifting her weight from foot to foot, impatience clearly written in her body language. I made to sit up, and she immediately began to move, a predator all but ready to pounce on her prey.

I knew I only had a moment, and the words came tumbling out of my mouth before I had time to think about them. “Actually, I think I’m just gonna go to sleep early, if that’s alright. I’m pretty beat.”

She stopped moving, almost comically frozen mid pounce. Her eyes found mine.

“Sorry,” I said, giving her what I hoped was a passably apologetic smile. “Another time?”

She just continued to stare, saying nothing, her posture slowly straightening back out, her small arms falling to her sides. I’d expected her to get moody, push harder to get what she wanted, but she only went silent and still.

Coming from her, that hit me harder than the usual heated protest would have.

I’d thought yesterday that maybe she had looked at me a certain way. Just once or twice. That there might have been a chance for something to happen. That this wasn’t a totally one-sided thing.

I’d had some time to mull it over since.

It seemed like delusional, lust-driven thinking now. I’d entertained these fantasies, indulged in the idea of them without any real restraint, but I knew that my thought patterns were warped and that I had to face the reality eventually.

Because truth be told, the only thing really going on here was that a Pokémon’s trainer was suddenly rejecting the chance to spend some quality time with her for reasons she didn’t understand. With a lousy excuse, no less.

Even if it might have been the right thing to do, I was still having to push my Pokémon—my partner, my best friend in the whole world—away. Because I couldn’t stop having nasty thoughts about her. Because I had a sexual obsession with something of a different species, even of a vastly different size.

Because I was fucked up.

Shame filled me and I turned away, unable to bare the sight of her standing there frozen any longer. “Sorry,” I said again, almost choking on the word, my throat dry, my eyes threatening to tear up.

I’ve never dealt with strong emotions well, and the abrupt release of these ones had hit me like a freight train. I guess maybe they’d been building for a while, quietly, somewhere deep inside me. I knew it wasn’t just about this moment, or this day. That wouldn't have been enough to upset me like this.

No, it was because I’d just finalized the decision to give up on anything ever happening between us, and I knew it. It hurt more than I’d thought it would, and some dull part of me belatedly realized that maybe what I felt for her went beyond simple attraction.

Friendship, love, lust…everything had gotten jumbled up somewhere. I’d become too attached, poured myself into her, not guarded or filtered my feelings like I should have. Without any boundaries, everything had mixed into a crock pot of emotions I couldn’t even begin to process. How could I have known getting a Pokémon would turn out like this?

Not wanting her to see how emotional I’d become, I opted to just crawl up to my pillow and lay down, keeping my back turned to her. I kind of wanted to just curl up into a ball and die, but I knew she was still watching, so I didn’t.

I didn’t care that I was still fully clothed. Maybe if I just lay perfectly still, eyes shut tight, unconsciousness would claim me. It would be a kindness right now. This sudden awkwardness between us would be gone tomorrow, right?

Silence reigned in the small room and I screwed up my eyes, desperately wishing the awful atmosphere away, hating myself all the while. I could be such an idiot sometimes.

It was a while before Pikachu moved, the soft rustle of bedding alerting me to her approach. She came to my legs, then stopped. My breath caught in my throat, and I waited, frozen in place.

She delicately placed one paw on my thigh.

The gesture was uncharacteristic, coming from her. Even if she could speak English, gentle probably wouldn’t have been in her vocabulary. It surprised me enough that I started to turn towards her—

Only to writhe as the electrical current surged through me, causing all my muscles to seize and jerk. It only lasted an instant, but felt much longer. I lay panting after it was over, my entire body aching, and it took a few seconds to put myself back together.

She’d shocked me before, playfully, but never at that intensity. I knew it was still a trivial amount of electricity, not enough to actually leave any lasting marks, but it had stung like a bitch.

I took a minute to get over the shock of it, then gingerly pushed myself up, noting that my arms were shaking and felt like I’d just done an intensive workout. I flipped over to face her as soon as I had some semblance of balance back. 

“Hey! What the hell was that for?”

She was waiting for me, standing upright on the bed at her full height of one-foot-nothing, tiny arms crossed over a tiny chest. She looked me dead in the eye, and her gaze was fierce.

I found my anger deflating under that look. 

_Maybe I had that coming._

I paused, wondering at her intent. She had dispelled my self-pitying mood, if nothing else, though I couldn’t say whether she had done that intentionally or if she really was just being a diva about getting the massage. It might have even been her own clumsy way of giving me a chance to redeem myself. Whatever the reason, I was finding myself increasingly grateful for it.

Still. Past experience said that with a look like that, she wasn’t done yet—those stares were usually reserved for enemies on the battlefield. Whatever she had in mind next probably wouldn’t be good for me.

She continued to frown at me, an imperious look on her face, but it eventually faded away, her expression becoming more thoughtful. Her arms slowly uncrossed, falling back to her sides.

Then, abruptly, she smiled at me. “ _Pika-pikachuuuuu?_ ” she asked, pitching her voice to sound especially sweet and adorable.

Correction. Whatever she had in mind _definitely_ wouldn’t be good for me.

I hesitated. “Uh, sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” I said, unsure as to her intentions. She’d already shocked me once, and I was hoping we at least weren’t going for an encore. I might have misjudged how angry she was.

Rather than give me a proper answer, she instead opted to tuck her arms behind her back, tilt her head—still smiling—and take a long step closer.

Oh, okay. We were definitely reaching critical levels of danger here. “Pikachu…?” I asked, raising my arms in surrender, meekly trying to defuse the situation.

She stopped just short of me, pausing to give me another thoughtful look. Then she leaned forward, putting her face close to mine, invading my personal space. It took everything I had not to visibly react when I felt her warm breath brush across my mouth.

She held herself there for a few tense seconds, watching me. Then she got even closer, moving up and to the side of my head. “ _Pika-pikachuuuuu_?” she repeated, whispering it into my ear, her tone heavy with implication.

I couldn’t help but shiver in response. I hadn’t realized until now how weak I was to that kind of thing, and it had taken me entirely by surprise. I shook off the sudden paralysis and half-slid, half-scrambled away from her, avoiding eye contact and fervently praying that my face wasn’t as red as her cheeks.

When I finally did chance a look back at her, I thought the smirk settling there was _far_ too knowing.

Okay. Reassessment. There was delusional thinking, sure, but there was also outright denial. If the tone in her voice just now hadn’t been outrightseductive then I was a Horsea.

I was still trying to process when she tackled me, butting into my chest and forcing my back down flat against the bed. She wound up perched on my hips.

“Hey-”

Whatever I was about to say—and whatever lingering doubts of her intentions I had—were abruptly cut off when she _very_ intentionally ground her crotch against mine.

My heart was pounding in my chest, and I fought to make my mouth work. “Pikachu, you-”

She rubbed up against me again, practically cooing this time, and once again my words died in my throat. She fixed me with a devilish grin from her position atop my hips, and there was no absolutely no mistaking it—she meant business.

My head was still spinning when she leaned forward, pulling at my hand, and I let her take it, my heart still going a mile a minute. She held my right hand in hers, her grip strong for her size, and paused.

I waited, tense.

Then, slowly, with obvious deliberation, she brought my hand down to her crotch. I held my breath, afraid to move, and when I didn’t respond she pulled my hand closer, forcing it to make contact with the form-fitting bodysuit.

Hardly daring to believe this was real, I tentatively reached out. The tight pants she wore left nothing to the imagination, either to sight or, apparently, to touch. 

It was satisfying to hear _her_ breath hitch for once. 

But I just had to ask, had to be certain, so I pulled my hand away. “Pikachu, are you sure? You really want this?” I said, staring at her face.

She stared back at me, disbelief clearly written on her face. Then she gave me an _extremely_ exasperated eye-roll and a couple of very firm nods.

Well, okay then.

Starting to get over the shock of what was happening, I sat up, and she allowed me to pull her on to my lap, giving me better leverage to use my hand. I brought it back down to her where her pants were stretched tight over her crotch and traced one finger up and down her small sex, feeling out the shape of it, teasing her through the fabric.

Ever impatient, she didn’t let something that unsatisfactory continue for long. She grabbed at my hand again, pulling it up, then held open her pants with her other paw and promptly thrust my hand down them.

I almost laughed, it was so like her. I wasted no time resuming the new “massage”, eagerly exploring her, finding where short yellow fur stopped and smooth wet heat began. I reveled in the direct contact, still half in disbelief that this was actually happening. 

I’d wanted it for _so_ long.

She seemed to be having similar feelings. “ _Pika!_ ” she said, huffing it out. She looked up at me, her face flushed, ears pressed down a little, an expectant pout on her face. I stared down at her, stunned by how perfect she was, then realized it was probably best not to keep her waiting.

I very carefully pushed one finger inside of her.

She shuddered, wriggling a little, quietly moaning as it sunk in, and I took a perverse pleasure in it. I didn’t have much room to work with inside the tight pants she was still wearing, but I pumped my finger in and out of her, gently at first, drinking in the sweet little noises she made in response, still feeling like this was all a surreal dream.

She bucked when I pushed the second finger inside her, writhing against my hand. Her eyes snapped open, staring into mine with heated desire.

And I couldn’t help but hope. Honestly, I’d always figured she was too small, but if two fingers could comfortably fit…well. It was possible something else would, too.

I thought she might have been thinking along the same lines, because she suddenly yanked my fingers out with a frustrated huff. She stood up, turned to face me, and roughly pushed at my chest with one paw. I was forced onto my back with as much ease as a man pushing down a toddler. She moved up the bed to stand beside my stomach and raised one tiny foot on to it, pushing down. I amused myself in struggling against it, trying to sit up, but I couldn’t move her at all.

I laughed. Even a one-foot-tall mouse like her could hold down a grown man like me like it was nothing. Pokémon got to have all the fun.

I didn’t particularly mind it—actually, it kind of turned me on.

I stopped struggling, and she raised her other leg to stand on top of me entirely with a smug smile, her dominant position proven. She stepped down me a little, walking backwards, putting one leg back to grind her hind-paw over the prominent bulge in my pants.

I grinned at her. “Found something you like?” 

“ _Pi,_ ” she replied, pushing down a little harder. 

I sucked in a bite of air through my teeth, unconsciously pushing back up against her. It was just a tiny bit painful, but only in the best way. I found myself wondering how it would feel like without any articles of clothing between us, her deliciously soft feet rubbing against the raw skin of my—

My thoughts were silenced when she pushed down harder, as if she could tell what I was thinking and saw fit to punish me for it. She didn’t stop there, though. One of those troublesome mischievous looks crossed her face again, her ears perking up, and she walked back up my body, all the way up to my upper chest. I craned my head up at her, enjoying how she loomed over me from this angle.

The corners of her mouth quirked up, and she turned around, looking back at me with what could only be the best bedroom-eyes a Pikachu could muster, all half-lidded and seductive. She bent forwards, giving me a wonderful close-up of her gorgeously thick butt. I was close enough that I could see where the skintight suit was sticking to her soaking sex.

Then, gloriously, she put her hands on either side of her waist and started to slide the lower half of the suit down, only briefly stopping to pop her tail out.

I’m ashamed to say I almost blew my load right then and there, watching her slowly reveal her plump, fuzzy butt and hot little slit. The scent of her arousal washed over me, and I desperately ached to just pick her up and have my way with her.

But I knew it would be even better if I waited. Besides, she probably wouldn’t have let me. I wasn’t the one in control here.

Never had been, really.

She slipped the rest of the leggings down, exposing her plump thighs, then stepped out of them completely, throwing them carelessly to the floor. She wriggled her butt a little for my benefit, then turned back around to face me, a deeply predatory look on her face beneath the mask she still wore, her eyes glinting.

“Please”, I said, my mouth dry. “Do anything you want to me. But do it now.”

She obliged me, moving forward to close the small gap between us. Once she had gotten close enough to step on my neck she instead opted to lower one foot back down to the bed, right to the side of my head. The other foot went on the other side.

I looked between the plush yellow thighs on either side of me, then back up at her face. “Oh. That’s what we’re doing?”

“ _Pi,_ ” she said, and sat on me without further discussion.

Ever had thirteen pounds of fuzzy goodness sitting on your face? Me neither, up until this point, but I soon found out what I’d been missing.

Soft, plush fur tickled my face. She quickly settled in, positioning her small pussy right over my mouth. I’d barely processed that when I felt her feet lift up from the bed, her thighs supporting her weight as they locked in, clinging to both sides of my head. Thankfully she was light, the small weight evenly distributed enough to be comfortable.

Let it never be said that the smaller Pokémon didn’t have any advantages. Facesitting? Hah. Try facehugging.

She pushed her lower half forward into my face, grinding eagerly up against my mouth, and I took that as my cue to start.

I parted my lips, experimentally putting my tongue out. Hey, I wasn’t exactly experienced at this kind of thing, alright? I swirled my tongue around, tasting her, and I heard a cute little moan above me as I made first contact.

Emboldened, I went deeper, tasting the inner parts of her sex. A light buzzing on my tongue caught me by surprise, and I paused, the odd feeling quickly fading away. I tried again, and it immediately came back.

Electricity? I somehow hadn’t expected it to play into _this._ I took a brief moment to ponder whether it would have been more severe if her ability had been Static rather than Lightning Rod, then remembered that I had a Pikachu sitting on my face and put such thoughts to rest. Leave that question for some particularly ambitious researchers.

It was fortunate I could just about breathe, because she made me go for minutes without a break for air. I found I didn’t much mind it, happy to give her all the worshipping she deserved. There was no escaping her scent, and I found myself intoxicated by it, my head melting into a fog of lust.

It wasn’t long before she was all but riding my face, shamelessly grinding against me, abusing her small body to the fullest. Her increasing loud vocalizations bounced off the walls, and I thanked my luck (and wallet) that the expensive rooms were soundproofed.

Maybe she was as pent-up as I was. Either way, I couldn’t have asked for anything more.

Right about when I was starting to worry that even sound proofing had its limits, she came. Her quivering thighs wrapped tightly around my head, pressing snugly against me with a dull pressure. My tongue was deep inside her when I felt the tingling feeling increase in intensity, and a small burst of liquids gushed from her a second later. I didn’t have a problem receiving.

She stayed on top of me for a while, clutching and quivering. It was a bit longer before she gathered herself enough to slide off me, falling haphazardly back onto my chest with a light thump.

I took the first clear breaths I’d had for five whole minutes and grinned at her. “Satisfied?”

She raised her head with what looked like some effort, and nodded. Then another look flashed across her face, and she corrected herself, shaking her head.

“No?”

In answer, she leaned back, putting one paw on the tent in my pants.

“Oh, right. The, uh, main event.”

She nodded, then gingerly got up, and, to my surprise, hopped off the bed. I was even more confused when she jumped back up with her spandex pants in tow, and started to pull them back on.

I watched her for a second, nonplussed. “Hey, I thought we were…”

Pants firmly on once more, she proceeded to reach down and tear a convenient access hole in them. The tight black fabric that did such a beautiful job of accentuating her assets now came to an abrupt end at her torn crotch, exposing her tiny snatch.

I swallowed, once again trying to pick my words up off the floor. “Okay, that’s just indecent. I _knew_ you liked that suit too much. You get a high out of having it on, don’t you?”

I got a smug little smile in answer.

Well, it wasn’t like we didn’t have a million of them; they often got torn up in battles and had to be swapped out. What was the loss of one more spare in the name of fun?

Seemingly satisfied with her suit adjustment, she sauntered back over to me, stopping at my waist. I clumsily rushed to unbuckle my pants and pull them down, but had only gotten them to my knees when she finished the job, yanking them off me with a force that almost made me yelp.

Then she reached up, placed two paws on my underwear and literally tore it in half.

“Pikachu!” I said, flushing at the sudden and impromptu exposure. 

She laughed, and after a second I joined her. “You’re something else.”

Smiling, she lifted a paw and playfully flicked at my dick.

“Hey, careful with the goods, hon.”

Rolling her eyes, she settled both her paws on my cock, exploring me by touch. She gave it a few experimental pumps, and I took in a breath. The feeling of her soft fur on me was everything I had ever imagined it to be and more.

She leaned forward, a concentrated frown on her face, her small nose only a few centimeters from my aching rod. She sniffed me, and I shivered. I thought maybe this was the part where she’d return the favor, give me a complimentary blowjob or something. 

I should have known better. She obviously had other priorities in mind, because she just pulled back, stood on top of me and lined me up with her wet-furred entrance. I couldn’t help a shallow breath slipping out when I felt the tip of my dick meet her small sex. My pulse raced.

“C-careful”, I said. “It’s gonna be a tight fit, if it fits at all. I don’t want you to hurt yoursel—”

She sank the head of my cock into herself without hesitation, cutting off my protests.

It _was_ a very tight fit. She winced when it went in, her tiny pussy bulging as it stretched to accommodate my size. I winced with her in sympathy, watching her face tighten, her body freeze up.

She felt like heaven, achingly soft and warm, but there was next to no room to move. This was probably the most girth she could possibly take, and I’d never before found myself so thankful that I was of only average size.

I became aware that I could feel that same tingly feeling I’d felt on my tongue earlier. Only when applied to a more appropriate part of the body it apparently felt _fucking amazing._

Pikachu slowly relaxed, composing herself. She wriggled a little here and there, helping to lubricate me. Then she pushed down with some effort, her small thighs bending as she sunk another inch or two inside herself. 

I bit my bottom lip. She was mind-numbingly tight.

She paused for a second, eyes closed, her small chest moving in and out as she took deep breaths. Then she opened her eyes again, a look of fierce stubbornness adorning her face, and I reached up to stop her—

She slammed herself down on me before I could, taking me all the way to the hilt. 

I almost cried out. Pikachu actually did, and the pain in her voice caused me to flash with concern.

“Hey, are you okay—”

She glared at me, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, and tensed, quite noticeably increasing the voltage traveling across my cock.

“Hohgodokay,” I said. Or something to that effect. I guess she didn’t want my pity. 

Her tight little pussy was a suffocating pressure, and combined with the tingly feeling that was working against my entire length now that I was balls deep in her, she felt unbelievably good. She wasn’t even doing anything yet and I was already worried about blowing my load early.

“You feel amazing, Pikachu.”

She glanced at me when I spoke, giving me a quick satisfied smile, then looked down at where we were joined, seemingly a little dazed herself. We stayed like that for a minute as she adjusted to my size. 

And then she began to move.

She went gingerly at first, showing more caution than I would have expected of her. She wriggled around, dragging my cock around her insides, then rose up, taking half of my length out before lowering herself back down again. She carefully repeated that motion a few times.

I sighed. Feeling her achingly tight walls grip me as she slid up and down was incredible. I was quite certain I was having the best dream of my life and was just about to wake up with only a maddening sense of disappointment and a raging erection.

Seeming to grow a bit more confident, she raised herself higher, taking two thirds of my cock out, then allowed herself to fall back down into my lap, her butt slapping sinfully against my thighs. I bit my lip again.

She stared down at where our crotches met, my balls snug against her furred slit, and then looked back up at me and gave me one of those menacing fanged grins.

 _Fuck,_ I thought, knowing I wasn’t going to be able to last through what came next.

After that, she really started to get really into it.

I found myself helpless to do anything but grip the sheets and shudder as that perfect little pika-pussy used me for all I was worth. She bounced up and down in my lap, her glorious bubble-butt spreading against me like a soft kiss every time it met my thighs. The sounds the spandex suit made as it clapped repeatedly against my flesh would have curled a prostitute’s hair, and the sounds Pikachu was making herself weren’t much better.

“H-holy fuck…” I mumbled, almost insensate, overwhelmed by the sensation of her tight little body ravaging me.

She seemed to hear me, picking up the pace and plummeting down onto my lap again and again, her long ears flopping up and down with the force of her bouncing. The tingly feeling of her electricity over my cock was ramping up, too. My toes curled, my hands gripping the bed like I was drowning. 

It was unreal. There couldn’t be a better fuck anywhere than this, right? It just couldn’t be possible to feel any better than this.

That was when she bent forward, squatting on her thighs, and started roughly pistoning herself down on my cock, her pace frenzied, her eyes wild. She stared at me all the while.

“ _Pika!_ ” she said. She had to raise her voice to be heard over the indecent sounds of her backslide colliding with me several times a second.

I knew. She wanted me to cum inside her.

Her cheeks sparked, and the tingling ache down my cock must have _doubled_ in intensity.

I almost seized up. “O-oh my god! P-Pikachu—”

“ _Pika_!” she said again. She pounded me even harder, wearing a stubborn glare beneath her mask. 

This was a battle to her. And like all her battles she was going to win it.

I felt my cock begin to twitch and throb. I think she must have felt it too, because she picked up the pace one final time, moving like a blur on my cock as she cried out in pleasure. It was right when I was about to burst that she slammed herself down on me with a final wet smack, taking me to the hilt, my throbbing balls pressed up tight against her little body. 

And she stayed just like that, holding me inside herself, focusing intently on my face.

I’m not ashamed to say I came harder than I ever had in my life.

I saw her visibly react as the first hot rope of cum hit her insides like a firework, her ears pressing down against the sides of her head, her lower body shifting a little. I bucked up into her, pressing myself desperately against her, helplessly spraying my seed into her tiny womb.

“ _Piii…_ ” she drawled, her little body twitching, seemingly enjoying the feeling of me unloading in her. She pressed down against me, keeping me trapped there as I pumped several more eager spurts of cum into her, quickly filling her to capacity.

That moment of releasing inside her almost felt like it lasted a lifetime, though rationally I knew it couldn’t have been more than several seconds. The room was spinning as I came down from the high, the convulsing, teasing walls of her pussy wringing out the very last drops of my seed.

I simply lay there afterwards, completely spent, my heart thudding in my chest, my still-hard cock plugging most of the hot, gooey stuff inside her as she remained sat on me, seemingly in a similar state of stupor.

“That,” I slurred after a while, “was amazing.”

“ _Pi…_ ” she agreed.

I was silent for another minute, then spoke again. “I…didn’t know you felt the same way. I thought…”

Pikachu gingerly got up, dripping some of our combined fluids down herself as she did. She looked at me for a moment, a little hesitant, then crawled up my body until her head hung over mine. She looked down at me, into my eyes, her bright orbs flicked with brown under the orange lucha mask.

I smiled at her, and she kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it down here, thanks for reading! I'm very new to writing and this is actually the first work I've ever completed, so apologies if it wasn't the best.
> 
> I plan to do more stories, especially Pikachu-related ones. I have a longer fic currently in progress (this was a side project that ended up getting completed first) but I'm pretty much the world's slowest writer right now. It may be a long time before the next upload.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading.


End file.
